Watching 'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four'
by NightFury999
Summary: 'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four' is one of my all time favorite stories! This story was made by Dream Dragoness, I own nothing but NightFury999, Lighting, and the characters reactions! I've sent the Vikings, Dragons and everyone from Skyrim to my lair to watch 'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four! I have asked to do this and have been accepted!All spelling mistakes are my fault
1. Intro

**Hi! This is one of my favorite stories!**

**I don't own this story or the OC's, I only own the characters reactions, my character NightFury999 and my skrill Lightning**

**The author is Dream Dragoness**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BERK

Hiccup had just turned 18 a few days ago and now he and his dragon companion, Toothless, are leaving the small island of Berk to explore the rest of the world

But, before the Rider and Night Fury could take off into the air, there was a flash and every Viking and Dragon vanished

SKYRIM

It was just a normal day in the Nords land

That is until a bright white light appeared and in a flash every Nord, Argonian, Khajiit, Wood elf, Dark elf, bla, bla, bla, you know the drill, vanished

FURY'S LAIR

The Vikings and Dragon appeared in a cave like room

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR!? SHOW YOUR SELF OR FACE THE FURY OF STOICK THE VAST CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE!**" Stoick exclaimed

A girl with brown eyes and hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a skrill necklace, a legendary bow 'n' arrow, and a book tied around her waist by a thin rope, titled: 'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four' appeared out of thin air, a skrill by her side

"Hello, my names NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer and this is my dragon, Lightning. I have sent you all here to watch something. Now, when I open this stone door you will enter and take a seat. Also, there will be some others watching with you and some of them are a bit... strange. I have taken all you weapons and if _any _of you decide to start a fight, you'll be chasing after your heads" the girl, Fury, threatened

Just then, another girl, about 26, appeared

She had lost of freckles and green eyes, she wore magenta glasses with pink lotus on the sides, a violet tunic, black slakes and slip on shoes

"And I am Dream Dragoness (The author of what their about to watch)" the women said

"Okay, I'll open this stone door and you'll all enter and take a seat" Fury said

With that, she and Dream vanished and the stone door opened to reveal a theater

There where red seats (Like the ones in the theaters) with the Berk crest on them in a darker red and rock slabs on the left side of the room in front of a huge screen

Next to those seats where light black seats with the Skyrim symbol on them, not that the Vikings or Dragons knew that

The Vikings and Dragons walked in

A couple minutes later, another stone door opened and in walked the entire land of Skyrim

The Vikings and Dragons stared at the ones that weren't Nord's or Imperial's in pure and utter shock

Fury and Dream appeared in front of the sceen

"Okay, seating arrangements. Dream, could you do the honers" Fury said

Dream nodded and stepped forward

"Hiccup, front row, far right, Red seat

Toothless, on the slab rock to Hiccups left

J'Kiir, next to Hiccup, black seat"

Hiccup took his seat, a cat man sitting next to him

The cat man, J'Kiir, looked at the young Viking, who was staring at him

Surprised, Hiccup looked away

Dream continued

"Renne, next to J'Kiir"

A female nord sat next to the Cat Man

"I'm guessing you've never encountered a Khajiit before" the girl, Renne, said

"I've never even heard of them" Hiccup said

"That is understandable, my friend. I too, would be in shock if I had never heard of one of your kin and suddenly meet one" a smooth deep voice came from J'Kiir

Snotlout leaned over to Tuffnut in shock

"It _talks_?!" he whispered

Dream heard what Snotlout said and rolled her eyes

"As I was saying,

Rahm-Ku, next to Renne"

One of the lizard men sat next to Renne

"And I do believe, he is what you call, an Argonian" Renne said

"Hello" Rahm-Ku greeted

After everyone else was seated Fury spoke

"Okay, as all the Vikings and Dragons know, the boy in the front with the auburn hair, Hiccup-"

"Wait, wait, wait, who names their young _Hiccup_?" a girl with short brown hair wearing a red dress asked (She's Breath from Whiterun, you know the girl that bully's Lars Battleborn)

"Hi! I have you know there are a _lot _worse names then mine" Hiccup defended

"Like what?" Breath asked

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber the Belch, and a lot more" Hiccup said

"Hey!" said people said

"As I was saying. Hiccup was about to go explore the world when I sent him here, this is what happens on his adventures" Fury said

And with that Fury and Dream vanished and the screen came to life

* * *

**Alright, that's it for now  
**

**If you want the original story, then look for 'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four'**

**I own nothing but NightFury999, Lightning, and the characters reactions!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. Imprisoned and Dragon Attack Scene

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came to life**

**We scan over a forest, as music plays (You know, the kind when you enter the main menu?)  
**

**The words:**

_**The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four**_

**Appear of screen  
**

Delphine, who was out of the Thalmors sight, eyes widened, along with the rest of Skyrim

The Vikings and Dragons just frowned in confusion

_'The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four? What a strange name'_

**We come to a stone path, with some carriage's going down it**

**We zoom into one of them, to see Hiccup with his hands bound and looks to be ****unconscious**_**  
**_

"Oh, well, thats comforting" Hiccup said, sarcastically

**Hiccup woke slowly to a throbbing pain in his head and the sense of motion moving him. Groaning, he rubbed his brunette head with his hands-wait... his ****hands? His vision clearing, Hiccup was greeted at the sight of his hands being bound by a thick rope. He then looked up just as a man's voice spoke**

** "I see you have returned to the waking world, lad. Better take it easy. It seems as though you had a nasty fall there" **

Ralof beamed when he saw himself

**A fall. That was what happened. He was flying farther from Berk than before when a fierce storm came and knocked him away from Toothless, his Night Fury. With the heavy rain and the fog, Hiccup couldn't see a thing before stumbling through tree's and passing out once he hit the ground.**

Hiccup winced

"Not looking forward to that" he said

"Who would?" Astrid asked

"Um, me" Tuffnut said

The one's from Skyrim looked at him as if he had just grown two heads

**"Where... where am I?" Hiccup asked the man in front of him**

**The man, a muscular blond with a beard, answered him**

**"I take it your not from here, are you lad?"**

_**Hiccup shook his head  
**_

**"No. I'm from a small island in the northwest. I just turned eighteen and started tavelling with a... friend of mine. I have no idea where in the world I am"  
**

"Wait... where _is _Toothless" Fishlegs asked

Hiccup paled

**"Then let me be the one to tell you, lad. You are in the province of Skyrim, on the continent of Tamriel" the man explained  
**

The Vikings frowned in confusion

"The what in the where?" Snotlout muttered

**Skyrim? Tamriel? Hiccup had never heard of those places before. But then again, Berk was an isolated place.**

**Looking at the bonds on his hands, Hiccup asked again**

**"W-Why am I tied up?" Hiccup asked  
**

"I was wondering the same thing" Renne said

** "How you became unconscious, I do not know. But, the damned Imperials picked you up shortly after they captured us, the lass on your right, the Argonian next to her, the Khajiit next to him. Along with that thief over there"**

**Hiccup looked to his right and was startled at the sight of an unconscious lizard person and an equally unconscious cat person.**

"Oh, what do you know" J'kiir said

**Seeing the boys expression, the man chuckled**

**"I take it you have never encountered Argonians or Khajit before"  
**

** "Encountered? I've never even heard of them" Hiccup whispered as to not wake the strange people  
**

**Still giving a soft snicker, the man spoke**

**"Well then. Since we have the time, I'll tell you about them"  
**

**"If you don't mind, I would rather speak of my own people than have a Nord judge them by reputation" a smooth, deep voice came from the cat person**

**The cat person was white as snow with black stripes along down his arms and black spots speckled his tail. He had short, black hair that was tied in dreadlocks with gold rings on the ends. His emerald eyes mystified at night. He was dressed in rags**

**"I am what is called a Khajiit. But, my name is J'Kiir. My homeland is to the far south of the continent and goes by the name Elsweyr. We Khajiit have vision that is superior to others, for we are able to see clearly at night. We are also light on our feet and if we need to sneak up on something, no one can hear us"  
**

The Khajiit's beamed

**"And that is why your people have become professionals at the art of thievery? This, in turn, enables you to produce Moon Sugar and Skooma without getting caught" the man said  
**

J'Kiir glared at Ralof

"What's Moon Sugar?" Astrid asked

"Is is sugar made from the moon?!" Tuffnut asked

The Skrim people rolled their eyes

**J'Kiir narrowed his eyes and gave a low growl like a normal cat**

**"It is not our fault that our races cannot handle a small bit of narcotics. Besides, I am not fond of either Moon Sugar or Skooma"**

** "H-How did you get caught, J'Kiir?" Hiccup asked, trying to prevent a fight  
**

**J'Kiir relaxed a bit and answered**

**"Wrong place and the wrong time, my unusual friend. I was on my way to Riften when I stumbled upon the ambush that took these gentlemen and this young lady. I am certain that the Argonian and the Nord are also not with them"**

**"Indeed I was not. I cannot say for the women" the Argonian said, suddenly  
**

**From what Hiccup could see, the Argonian's scales were green as the tree's around them. On top of his head where sapphire feathers that act as hair and spikes on each of its sides. He also had two larger horns that were curled a bit and hazel eyes. Like J'Kiir, he too was in rags. He answered Hiccup's mental question immediately**_**  
**_

**"I am called Rahm-Ku. My people are from a southern land known as Black Marsh. And like the Khajiit next to me, I too have abilities that are exclusive to my race. Argonians are able to breath underwater and have an advanced immune system, meaning we don't get sick easily. But, I do have other talents"  
**

**"Such as?"Hiccup asked, curiously  
**

**"I am studying to become a mage. I was on my way to the college up at Winterhold when I was captured for, as the cat said, at the wrong place at the wrong time" Rahm-Ku explained  
**

J'Kiir hissed

**J'Kiir hissed**

**"Whatch it, Argonian, before I decide to turn you into six pairs of boots and a few new belts" J'Kiir threatened  
**

"How are you supposed to do that with your hands tied behind your back?" Astrid asked

"I'll use my teeth" J'Kiir hissed

**"Enough. Both of you"**

**Hiccup looked and saw that the voice belonged to the women next to him. He couldn't tell how old J'Kiir and Ram-Ku were, but he could tell that this women was his age. She had ivory skin and blazing red hair tied in a ponytail. She too was dressed in rags. The girl fixed her sapphire eyes at Hiccup**

**"You know, they have told you about them. But, we know nothing of you. What is you name, for example?"  
**

**Hiccup knew the question was coming and knew the result to his answer**

**"As I said to... err... what was your name?" He asked the older Nord**

**"Ralof" He answered**

**"Thank you" He told Ralof before turning back to the girl "As I told Ralof, I am from an isolated island from the northwest called Berk. My name's Hiccup"**

**The result was the three youths and Ralof snickering**

**"Why would any parent call their kitten 'Hiccup'?" J'Kiir asked after he finished laughing**

"Do I _look _like a kitten?!" Hiccup asked, gesturing to himself

J'Kiir rolled his eyes "You know what I mean"

**With an annoyed look, Hiccup asnwered**

**"On Berk, it's believed that a scary name will scare away evil spirits. Unfortuantly, I was the runt of the entire village"**

**"I am sorry, my friend. Sounds like you've had a pretty rough life" the girl spoke**

**"You don't know the half of it, Miss..."**

**The Nord girl answered with a smile**

**"Renee. My name is Renee"**

**It was then that the man next to Ralof indicated as a horse thief muttered as he, too, woke**

**"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse had be halfway to Hammerfell"**

"Stormcloaks?" Astrid asked

"Hammerfell?" Fishlegs said

"Empire?" Gobber asked

"Dragon dung!" Tuffnut yelled

All eyes turned to him

"What? I thought we where playing the say a random thing game" Tuffnut said

**He then looked at Hiccup, Renee, J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku**

**"You four. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants"**

**"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" Ralof stated**

**"Shut up back there!" the wagon driver called out**

Stoick was frowning

He knew he shouldn't have let Hiccup leave Berk to go explore the world, it was to soon

Stoick had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach

Something was coming... something bad

**After a few moments of silence, the horse thief spoke, looking at the gagged man next to Rahm-Ku**

Tullius smiled

So, their plan will succeed

**"And what's wrong with him, huh?"**

**Ralof snapped at him**

**"Watch your tongue! Your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King"**

"High King my ass" Tullius muttered

**Hiccup and the other youths in the wagon didn't have a clue about what he was talking about until the thief spoke**

**"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Your the leader of the rebellion"**

**His eyes widened in fear**

**"But if they captured you... of gods, where are they taking us?"**

**"I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits" Ralof answered **

**As the ride went on, Hiccup looked to the trees for any sign of Toothless, hoping the dragon could help him from going to this 'Sovengarde' place. Seeing the confusion instead of searching, Renee spoke to him.  
**

**"Sovengarde is the Nordic afterlife. It calls us when we no longer can live in this world"**

**Hiccup looked to Renee in anxiety**

**"If I'm here in Skyrim... Then if I die..."**

**"I am certain you would go to your designated afterlife, lad. But if we find you at the gates of Sovengarde, we Nords will make sure you are welcomed" Ralof spoke, hoping to relive the boy**

**He turned his attention to the horse thief**

**"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"**

**"Why do you care?" the man asked**

**"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home"**

**After a moment of silence, the man answered**

**"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead"**

**As Hiccup looked for Toothless in the forest, he took Ralof's advice and thought of Berk. Because of his carelessness, the Viking might die this particular day.  
**

**But he thought, he spotted a black figure hiding amongst the trees, following the parade of wagons**

_**'Toothless!'**_

"It's Toothless to the rescue!" Gobber joked

"Again..." Astrid added, looking at Hiccup

Stoick smiled

Maybe, his son _will _be there for next Snoggletog!

**Indeed, the dragon had followed the wagon ever since the fall, waiting for a chance to get ****Hiccup. There may be hope yet.**

**"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"**

**"Good. Let's get this over with"**

**Well so much for that thought.**

"Oh great. I guess I'm not dieing of old age like I had hopped" Hiccup said, sarcastically

Toothless crooned, sadly

_'If I don't save Hiccup, I'll die myself'_

**Ralof looked at a man on a horse in the village they were entering, speaking to a golden-skinned person as the horse thief prayed aloud**

**"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me" **

**Hiccup didn't know who these Divines were, but turned his attention to Ralof as he spoke bitterly about the man and the strange person**

**"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this"  
**

**The questions in Hiccup's mind only grew as they continued into the heart of the city  
**

**"What is this place?"**

**Ralof, like before, answered him**

**"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe"**

**Hiccup remained silent as he heard a boy being rushed in by his father, not wanting him to see what was going to happen. Soon, the carriages stopped at a wall in the town square near an inn.**

**"Why are we stopping?" The horse thief asked nervously**

**"Why do you think? End of the line"**

The Vikings, Dragons, Stormcloaks and three youths didn't like that sound of that

**Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. And neither did J'Kiir, Rahm-Ku, and Renee. The four of them hoped that they would get let out because they were innocent. At least, three of them might be, for none knew what to think of J'Kiir. Ralof then addressed the four youths in the wagon.**

**"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us"  
**

**The horse thief began to panic**

**"No. Wait! We're not rebels!"**

**"Face your death with some courage, theif" Ralof told him**

**One by one, the passengers of the wagon got off, Hiccup getting some help from Ralof and Rahm-Ku. It was then that one of the Imperials, the people Hiccup was told often about, began to go through a list in his hand, checking names as the recipients stepped aside in front of an execution block.**

Most of the Vikings breath caught

_'No... they couldn't lose their heir!'_

**"Ulfric Stormclaok. Jarl of Windhelm"  
**

**As Ulfric walked away, Ralof spoke.**

**"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric"**

**"Ralof of Riverwood"**

**After Ralof left, the Imperial called out the next name**

**"Lokir of Rorikstead"**

**But the panicked Lokir refused to follow the others and ran past the Imperial and the armored-clad Imperial women.**

**"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"**

**"Halt!" the women called out**

**"Your not going to kill me!"**

**"Archers!"**

**Hiccup closed his eyes as three archers fired arrows at Lokir, all of them hitting their target. The women then turned to the remaining prisoners.**

**"Anybody else feel like running?"**

**It was then that the Imperial with the quill and list noticed Hiccup and the others**

**"Wait. You four. Step forward"  
They obeyed as the man asked for their names**

**"Who are you four?"**

**J'Kiir was the first to speak**

**"J'Kiir of Elsweyr"**

**Then Ramh-Ku**

**"Ramh-Ku of Murky Glen. Black Marsh"**

**Then Hiccup, at the urge of Renee behind him**

**"Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast of Berk"**

**Then Renee**

**"Renne Silverglass of Emeralda, Skyrim"**

**At Renee's introduction, nearly all of the Imperials and Stormcloaks gasped.**

About half of Skyrim gasped

The Vikings and Dragons just looked at each other in confusion

**Hiccup looked to J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku for answers, both who were just as stunned as the other natives of Skyrim.**

**"What's going on" he whispered**

**"Emeralda was one of the major mining villages in Skyrim that was annihilated by a plague ten years ago. The last reports before the plague dies out was that there were no survivors. And to think we were sitting next to the last survivor herself" J'Kiir answered**

The Vikings and Dragons 'awwed' in understanding

**The Imperial with the list spoke**

**"All of you are defiantly an odd bunch. I still can't believe that you, Miss, are a survivor of Namira's Harvest"**

**The man then spoke to the women next to him**

**"Captain. What should we do? None of them are on the list"**

They felt hope fill their chest's

**Hiccup hoped the women would set them aside for questioning. But the captain had a different idea in mind**

**"Forget the list. All four of them go to the block"**

There goes hope

**"By your orders, captain" the man spoke before turning his saddened gaze toward the four youths. "I am sorry. We'll make sure to return your remains return to your homelands. Follow the captains, prisoners"**

Hiccup thought about what his father will think when he finds his remains

He will probably hunt them down and tear them limb from limb

**Knowing that there was no escape, the quartet obeyed and approached the mass of Stormcloaks while General Tullius spoke to the muted Ulfric.**

**"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne"**

The Imperials cheered and the Stormcloaks booed

**Hiccup wondered what in the world Tullius was talking about when he spoke again**

**"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace"**

**But then, a shrill roar echoed across the sky, sending a chill down Hiccup's spin. It wasn't Toothless, that's for sure.**

"Was that... a dragon?" Astrid asked

**"What was that?" They sympathetic Imperial asked**

**"It's nothing. Carry on. Give them their last rites" Tullius answered, speaking to a robed women, who Hiccup figured was a priestess **

**The priestess spoke**

**"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt of the earth of Nirn, our beloved-"**

**A singled Stormcloak stepped forward to the block in frustration**

**"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with**

**"As you wish" the priestess said, irritated a bit**

**The Stormcloak then knelt down with the aid of the captains boot and his neck rested on the block. As the axeman raised his axe, the man spoke**

**"My ancestors are smiling upon me now, Imperials. Can you say the same?"**

**Hiccup closed his eyes as the axe came in contact with the Stormcloaks neck.**

Parent's covered children's eyes and many looked away

**He prayed to Odin and Thor that Toothless can save him before his head was cut off, too.**

Many prayed the same

**Ralof then spoke, causing Hiccup to open his eyes**

**"As fearless in death as he was in life"**

**The captain spoke, again**

**"Next! The Emeralda Nord in the rags!"**

_**'Oh no! She means Renee!'**_** Hiccup thought as he looked at the next chopping victim  
**

**But the cry that he had heard before called again, this time louder  
**

**"There is is again. Can you hear that?" the sympathetic Nord asked**

**But the captain shrugged it off and called out**

**"I said, next prisoner!"**

**Looking at Renee, Hiccup watched as she approached the block**

**"Looks like I'm next to enter Sovengarde"**

Renee smiled

_'If she dies that day, she shall die in bravery!'_

**Hiccup could tell that she was trying to add humor to this grim situation. But something about that cry just doesn't feel right. He watched as Renee knelt in down on the fresh bloodied block and placed her head. But before the headsman could do anything, the maker of the cries appeared.  
**

**Hiccup saw in horror as a monstrous black dragon flew across the sky and was about to land in Helgan. **

**"What is Oblivion is that?" Tullius called out in shock**

**Just then, the dragon landed on the tower overlooking the execution square. It was not like any dragon Hiccup had ever seen and from what he could look in its red eyes, this dragon could not be tamed. It was then that the dragon opened its maw and instead of a fiery breath, Hiccup felt a great force come from his mouth nearly sending him back.**

_'So, this is what that bad feeling was' _Stoick thought

**When he opened his eyes, Hiccup saw the clouds in the sky circle and began to rain fireballs. The dragon then let out another unusual power that Hiccup had never seen before and sent the nearby soldiers flying, nearly doing the same to him, J'Kiir, Rahm-Ku, and Renee in the process**

**This is clearly something that's like it came from a nightmare**

**Seeing that Renee was safe from the executioner's axe, Hiccup ran over to help up the best he could. **

**"Renee! Are you alright?"**

Though they were relieved that they were all safe, there was still an un-tamable dragon on the lose and destroying everything in sight

**Renee stood up and looked at the dragon, which began to fly and circle the town**

**"I... I think so"**

**J'Kiir and Rahm-Ku approached them**

**"We've got to get out of here before we get killed!" The Argonian called out, over the roaring of the dragon and the fighting of soldiers**

**It was then they heard a familiar vvoice**

**"Hey! Young bloods! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"**

**The quartet followed Ralof into a nearby tower, where an ungagged Ulfric and a few of the Stormcloaks were waiting. Quickly closing the doors, Ralof spoke**

**"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"**

**For the first time since he met the man, Hiccup heard Ulfric speak**

**"Legends don't burn down villages"**

**Hearing the dragon roar again, Ulfric spoke**

**"We need to move. Now!"**

**Ralof then turned to the four youths**

**"Up through the tower, lets go!"**

**"At this point, there is no argument" J'Kiir spoke as he ran up the tower with Ramhm-Ku, Hiccup, Renee and Ralof behind him**

**But just as they reached the top of the stairs, the five came to a halt as the dragon burst his head through the wall and breathed fire into the building, only singeing the top of the tower.**

**But there was one thing Hiccup noticed about the dragon just before he breathed fire: he spoke **

_**"Yol...!"**_

Some of the watchers frowned

_'It... talks?'_

**Once he was done breathing fire, the dragon flew off the continue wreaking havoc upon the town. Looking around the area, J'Kiir looked downwards and called out **

**"No choice! We'll have to jump onto the inn's roof f we are to get out of here!"**

**"Go! We'll find another way!" Ralof called out as he returned to his fellow Stormcloaks**

**Renee spoke**

**"You head them! Jump!"**

**She and J'Kiir jumped onto the straw roof first and waited for a wary Rahm-Ku and Hiccup to jump after them. Once they did, the four ran until they met up with the Imperial who had the list of prisoners.**

**"Hamming! Get over here! Now!"**

**The four watched as a young bow ran to the soldier and another man while the dragon landed in front of them and readied himself to breath fire. They got out of the way just in time as the breath came.**

**The Imperial spoke.**

**"Still alive, prisoners? Stick with me and we may get out alive!"**

**After leaving the boy with another man, the Imperial lead the four through the streets, the five of them having to stand still once in an alley when the dragon perched on the wall next to them and attacked again at a different group, completley unaware of the five**

**As they made their way through, they reached a building where Rolaf was.**

**"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!"**

**But Ralof spoke defiantly.**

**"We're escaping, Hadvar. Your not stopping us this time"**

**The four youths turned around to find the dragon landing behind them, ready to attack them**

**"We've got to get out of here! Now!" Hiccup called out**

**But when it looked like it was over for the six, a fiery white blast struck the dragon in the neck, making him miss his target. Turning to face the attacker, the dragon growled in its native tongue at a familiar black dragon. Strange thing was... the four youths could understand him.**

_**"Hio tahrodiis mey! Hio Aav joorie? Hio kos aan Dukaan Se faal dov!"**_

The watchers eyes widened

_'I only they knew what he was saying'_

**These words appear at the bottom of the screen: _You treacherous Fool! You join with these Mortals? You are a dishonor of the dragonkind!_**

"I think that's a translation!" Fishlegs exclaimed

**The larger dragon tried to attack Toothless as Hiccup called out his name**

**"Toothless!"**

**The other five looked at him in shock**

**"You are friends with that smaller dragon?!" Rahm-Ku asked**

**Hiccup nodded, keeping his eyes on the fight. Ralof then spoke.  
**

**"I don't know how you managed to do suck a feat, but we have to go!"**

**Hadvar growled**

**"Not with you, Ralof!"**

**"Can we please just go before we die!" Renee screeched at them, making the men flinch a bit**

Renee smirked

**Seeing that there was no other way, the men lead the youths into a building, Hiccup calling out to his dragon.  
**

**"Toothless! In here!"**

**Hearing his rider, Toothless used his shot to temporarily blind the large dragon, giving him the time needed to escape into the building.**

**The black dragon screeched as it continued to wreak havoc.**

The Vikings and some from Skyrim sighed in relief

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Finally! I've updated!  
**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
